


Blue eyes

by prettyboylover



Series: Fallen Angel [1]
Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, Mommy Issues, Perverted crack treated seriously, Porn With Plot, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboylover/pseuds/prettyboylover
Summary: Blue eyes like the sky was a unique characteristic for someone like her. Sky blue met ice-cold orbs and the fate of Michael Langdon changed.For the better or worse, the author doesn't really know either.
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fallen Angel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890442
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Lilith walked down the street, entering her house. Her sky-blue eyes shone like crystals as she looked at the baby blue sky. Although her eyes were not obsidian black like her parents and her ancestors, the rest of her features showed her heritage clearly.

Although Lilith was 20 years old by now, nearing 21, she wanted to spend her summer close to her parents. However, as she peaked outside the window and looked across her house, she saw the infamous Murder House. Looking at the ominous house, she couldn’t help but slightly regret her decision to stay at her hometown rather than partying it up with her friends in Asia. That place brought her nightmares every time she looked at the scenery for too long. She has heard about the twins who were murdered in the house, yet, Lilith swore she saw those two boys staring at her from their attic window.

Feeling her skin raise, she shook her head and greeted her parents.

“Lilith, darling,” her mother said after they embraced each other. “Why don’t you greet Constance across the street over there.” Lilith’s eyes grew wide in horror. This was the very last thing she wanted to do.

“Mom, you know how I feel about her. That woman is nothing but unpleasant.” Her mother shook her head and gave her a disappointed look.

“Now, darling, that sweet old lady has taken care of you ever since you were a mere babe. Why, she has helped me so much while taking care you. God sakes, your father never helped around. Sitting on his ass while I do all cleaning, cooking, making money. Anyway, take care and bring these cookies I prepared to dear old Constance.”

With a reluctant sigh, Lilith grabbed the basket of sweets and headed over to Constance’s.

Ringing the door, she wiped her hands through her blue sundress.

“Well look who it is. If it isn’t Lilith Kim. Oh my, how you have grown so beautifully.” Lilith looked down and blushed at the unexpected compliment. ‘I guess she’s not as bad as I remembered,’ she thought.

“You haven’t aged a day Mrs. Langdon. I hope I am not interrupting your afternoon. My mother told me to bring these basket of cookies to say hello.”

Constance twirled her pearl necklace and gave Lilith a troubled look before looking as if she has come to a decision. “Well, why don’t you come inside and I’ll set up some tea for us. Lord knows how long it has been.”

Lilith smiled at the old woman and stepped inside the house that was next to the Murder House. Looking around, Lilith felt nostalgic as she remembered flashes of herself running around the house.

Setting up the table with her French tea set, Constance motioned Lilith to sit. “My day, the last time I saw you, you were freshly graduated from high school. Although I haven’t watched you since you started growing older, I almost feel as if you are my own since I have watched you since you were a babe.”

Both of them sipped their teas. “It is a wonder how your eyes are so crystal blue with your heritage.” With a chuckle to herself, Constance continued, “Yes, what a wonder.” Much to Lilith’s dismay, Constance looked at her like she would get lost in her eyes. To her relief, a small cry broke out. The sound sounded like it came from a small child.

Constance sighed harshly and said she would be back. The sternness in the old woman’s eyes surprised her as she had the impression that Constance was a woman who prided herself for her motherly nature.

Noticing that this might take a while, Lilith pulled out her phone and began scrolling through her messages as she sipped her tea. Much to her surprise, the person who came back to the kitchen was not Constance, but a small boy that seemed to be around 3 to 5 years old.

The small boy stomped in the kitchen. She couldn’t tell if it was just the trick of the light, but she swore she saw blood on the little boy’s mouth. The little boy stared at her in awed wonder as he took in her unique eyes and raven black hair. The clink of the fragile French porcelains must have taken the little boy out of his stupor. He moved into action, raising his little arms. Lilith couldn’t help but chuckle at the toddler’s antics. With a slight nervousness from being inexperienced with children, she picked up the boy and let him wrap his arms around her neck.

“What’s your name?” Lilith awkwardly asked.

“My name is Michael! What’s your name?”

The child looked at the girl in curious wonder. This made Lilith chuckle. “Lilith, Lilith Kim.” Before the little boy could answer, Constance came into the kitchen and gasped in alarm. “Michael, what are you doing?” Lilith shook her head to placate the sweet woman. “It’s alright. He’s a sweetheart. Your grandson?” Constance tremored at this but wiped the expression as she saw that Michael was quite taken with the young lady.

Constance nodded. “Yes, he is my grandson. As both parents have unfortunately deceased, I took it upon myself to raise him. I wonder…” The woman sipped her tea while giving Lilith a worried look.

It seemed that the child was quite taken with her. Lilith never knew she was so good with children because the little boy started to play with her hair and it seemed like they were giggling to each other like they have known each other their whole lives. Lilith smiled, she had always wanted a little brother.

“Grandma, can she stay?” The boy twirled around and faced his grandma. Grinning in pure joy as the raven-haired girl played with him.

“Now Michael, I’m sure we don’t want to burden our guest.”

However, falling for the boy's adorable charms, she laughed and told her not to worry. “I can’t help but look at Michael as a little brother. He’s so adorable that I just want to spoil him. I wouldn’t mind watching over him some time.”

Constance looked at them in horror and wonder. She trailed her fingers over her lips and murmured to herself. “Well, I wouldn’t want to waste your time. How bout this. You watch my grandson on the days I have to run errands and I pay you 10 dollars an hour.”

Lilith agreed and looked at the little monster on her lap. His face looked content as he nuzzled his face in Lilith’s neck.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Lilith smiled at Michael while she watched him play in the garden. When they played hide and seek, she would often catch him hiding in the rose bushes, whispering to them like they were sharing a secret.

When she mentioned this endearing habit to Constance over tea, the woman seemed to be shaken and instead of melting in affection for her grandson, she looked grim. “The smell of roses seem to have worn for me, my dear,” the old woman said when Lilith gave her a questioning brow.

It was clear that she was being told to end the inquiries, yet, Lilith still didn’t understand why the woman kept planting rows of roses in her garden.

Lilith sucked her popsicle while looking out at the sun. It was the longest summer she has ever experienced. The days were spent helping Michael with chores, making him snacks and meals, and keeping him company. Lilith understood that Constance was her own woman, but it was like Constance was avoiding Michael. The only time Constance was around was when Michael was at school or when she would ask Lilith to catch up over tea. Although Lilith felt like this was an issue, Constance said she was happier these days ever since Lilith has come into their lives.

Although the summer days were spent in bliss, Lilith was awfully bored. Spending every day with a kid had its ups and downs, but mostly became tedious after a while.

Wanting a break and to spice her life up a little, Lilith cleared her schedule for the weekend and made it absolutely clear to her parents, Constance, and Michael that she would need the weekend off. Michael seemed horribly upset but Lilith didn’t owe her whole life to the small boy. She patted his head and cooed. Telling him that she’ll be back before he knows it. It didn’t necessarily placate the boy, but he seemed to accept that he couldn’t control her. Although she grew to love him like a little brother, she needed a life outside of him.

Hitting up her high school friends, Lilith hit the bars and clubs with her fake ID. They drank, smoked, caught up, and flirted with a couple of boys like there was no tomorrow. Feeling like she was breathing fresh air, she breathed in the cool air. Lilith honestly felt like this was the most fun she had in so long. She felt so free.

It wasn’t long before a guy in a black dress shirt and pants approached her. He looked sleek with his black hair pushed back and dark eyes staring at her. He was taller than her, letting him loom over her figure.

Lilith looked up at the intimidating figure and saw the stranger’s irises dilate.

Their interaction was hot, messy, and passionate from the drunken haze they were in. After reeling her into the dance floor, he whispered sin into her ear and invited her to his place. Feeling desperate, Lilith told her friends that she was heading out and gave her location to her friends.

The next day, the man had disappeared from his own apartment. Lilith knew this was coming and was honestly desensitized of the harsh treatment that came with one night stands. Like a condom, she was just there to be used and thrown away like those before her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the chronic headache she realized she had. Rubbing her head from the hangover, she sighed to herself and got up. Looking at her surroundings, she noticed that this was most definitely a bachelor pad. The white rugs, crystalline ashtray, and sleek furniture all screamed a classy-styled fuck boy.

Rolling her eyes, Lilith left the apartment after stealing a hoodie from the closet.

The walk of shame has never been pleasant. The beating sun in her eyes and the groggy feeling only made her feel weak and nauseous. She didn’t even notice Michael running up to her when she was about to enter her house.

“Lily!” The boy ran up and cried into her. Although feeling sick to her stomach from the hangover, Lilith bent down and gave the boy a hug. He must’ve missed her.

However, instead of being happy that she was returning his affections, Michael stiffened and frowned.

She must have smelt odd to him, she thought. Thinking nothing of it, she invited the boy inside. Asking him to wait in the kitchen, she set out snacks for him while she showered.

The freshwater was cool on her skin, letting all the grime wash off her. Quickly finishing, she stepped out after drying herself and changed.

Feeling refreshed, Lilith changed into a sundress and gave Michael a kiss on the head when she saw him still sitting in the kitchen, patiently waiting.

“Where’d you go this weekend?” Lilith looked up at the boy and saw his eyes burning into the table. He seemed angry almost. She told him she hung out with a couple of friends and asked him the same. No way was she going to tell a kid how her weekend actually went. 

Michael pursed his lips and glared at the table. He gave her a disbelieving look but chose to acknowledge her question.

After eating lunch, she asked Michael to go on a walk with her—to digest the food. They were strolling through their neighborhood and nearing downtown when Lilith accidentally knocked into a familiar figure.

“Lilith? Hey baby, I was looking for you this morning. I was getting us brunch but you took off before I left.” Lilith squinted at the man and recognized the burning dark eyes that creased with a smile in her direction.

Before she could say anything, Michael squeezed her hand and gave her a look that screamed ‘LIAR!’

Feeling a bit bad that she was caught in her lie she shifted away from Tom and tried to act like she had no clue who he was.

Instead of taking the hint, Tom grabbed her by the hand and lingered his other hand on her waist. His lips seemed to almost touch hers. He must’ve missed the small figure gripping her fingers and giving him a warning glare. “Are you really going to act like we didn’t fuck like animals all night, Lilith?”

“Tom, let me go.”

“...And what if I say no?” He grazed his fingers on the sore spot on her neck, which she later realized were multiple hickies. Damn, she should have looked in the mirror. She was just glad her parents weren't home yet. 

At that moment, the whole world seemed to go crazy because one minute the man was on her and the next his body looked like roadkill, disfigured and bloody.

Lilith screamed in shock and then noticed the boiling grip on her hand and saw Michael looking dead in the eyes of the corpse lying at their feet.

“Michael?”


	3. Chapter 3

Lilith thought she was dreaming. Although she didn't see Michael move, she knew it was him. That cold dark stare gave every indication she needed. How did he do that? Was it even him? It happened in an instant and she didn't even see him move.

"What I-?" She wanted to shout at the child but all that came out was a pathetic whimper. How the fuck did he do that? 

"Lily, come on. Let's go play." She couldn't help the flinch when Michael reached out to grab her hand.

It seemed this was the wrong move because suddenly Michael's face completely changed. It went from that sweet face she had always known to the look of pure rage. 

Her heartbeat quickened and as if waking up from her trance, Lilith grabbed the boy's hand quickly and did her best to smile at him. It seemed to placate the boys as he happily walked past the body letting it disintegrate to nothing. 

Lilith dropped Michael home and went to her own house to pack her things. She didn't know what she saw but it was not normal. She had a bad feeling and everything told her to escape or else something terrible would happen. She needed to run now.

Packing her things, she told her parents she was leaving and that she was sorry it was so abrupt. 

They looked at her frantically but knew that they couldn't convince her to stay. 

Putting her things in the trunk, Lilith turned on the engine and started turning the wheel.

She was about to turn out of the street when she crossed the area that changed her perspective on Michael. It looked empty. Almost like nothing happened. Although everything in her told her to leave, she knew she needed to see Constance before she left for good. 

Turning her wheel, Lilith quickly drove next to Constance's house and rung her bell. 

"Lilith, my...back so quickly, my dear?" 

Lilith gave her a no-nonsense look and passed the door, walking into the house. 

She took in a deep breath and turned around to the person she saw as her second mother. 

"I need to talk to you about Michael." Immediately, Constance's whole demeanor changed. The polite smile dropped and her hand lifted to her necklace.

Sitting down, Constance lit up her cigarette. Blowing smoke, the woman grabbed the bottle of brandy. "Sit honey. Brandy?" 

Shaking her head, Lilith sat and waited for the woman to finish blowing the smoke out her lips. 

"I'm guessing you're here because that boy finally cracked."

Lilith couldn't say anything and looked down. 

Constance sighed and looked Lilith down from her nose as she inhaled from her death stick.

"I was wondering when that boy would finally crack around you." Constance gave herself a deprecating chuckle. "Well, what did that god damn abomination do this time?" The anger in her voice grew as she spoke. 

"I don't know." Lilith let out a shaky breath. "It's like he's a different person. I can't tell if I was hallucinating but-" Lilith couldn't tell Constance what she thought she saw. How can you tell a grandmother you think her grandson killed a person in cold blood. Lilith didn't see him move, she didn't even think the body existed anymore. 

"I always felt that I was born to raise the monsters. You see, Michael is a beautiful child. He was a perfect little angel as a baby, with such a cheerful disposition...Even when he was committing those unspeakable acts." 

"It started out small. Flies with their wings torn off. And then, as he got older, small rodents. I had seen enough Discovery Channel's Specials to know what evolutionary tree he was shimmying up. Bundy, Dahmer, they started with small animals too. Until they graduated, to grander things..."

Lilith swallowed when she heard that. "I don't understand. The Michael I know never seemed vicious. I-I don't even know if what I saw was real."

"He made me feel like my presence actually meant something. That I mattered. Those things, he said they were presents because he loves me. Roses have always been my favorite flower, you see.

But soon they just made me want to retch. Of course, there was that incident with the sitters. I was able to convince the authority, that she went and offed herself. The others, well, I had to bury them, of course.”

Constance laid a hand over Lilith's shaking fists. The flowers, oh god, he spoke to the flowers. "I see that you packed up your things in your car." Constance pointed her cigarette outside and gave Lilith a pitying and determined look.

"Good. You run along and forget what you saw. Before he wakes up from his nap, you must get into your car and never come back unless he finds you. I've seen the way he looks at you, Lilith. And it's not the look of the sweet boy he has shown you. What he is is beyond the realm of humanity. That abomination only sees people like us as an invisible step." 

Lilith thanked Constance and asked her to come with her. The woman chuckled at the gesture but told her off saying that she wanted to look over her children. Lilith grabbed her keys to go. If what Constance is saying is true, her intuition was correct. She needed to run. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter is taken from the original show

Constance walked down the hall to Michael’s door. He was late for school and although that boy was pure evil, she would be damned if he didn’t receive a proper education.

Opening the door she saw a stranger in her grandson’s bed. However the closer she tip-toed to the bed, the closer she came to realize something far outside the natural realm was happening. Her grandson seemed to have aged over a decade overnight.

It was almost as if he was in a hurry to get somewhere, age-wise.

“Good morning, grandma!”

Constance held her breath as she looked up to see her grandson looking at her expectantly.

“Good morning, Michael... perhaps it would be better if you stayed home today.” She stoically murmured.

“Really?! Can I play video games then?”

“May I,” she corrected.

The little now grown boy’s eyes seemed to have darkened. Constance gasped at the killer intent she received. Blinking fast, she lifted her hand as if to still her heart.”

As if in a blink of an eye, Michael’s face completely changed to the innocent facade he always showed.

“I’m sorry, grandma. May I play video games, today?” Constance warily nodded and left the room and quickly made a phone call to the church. Ten years overnight. If her grandson was possessed, she would do everything in her power to help him. This called for sacred intervention.

“Hello?”

“Hello, I am calling about my grandson and I need your help.”

Constance looked up the stairs worried for Michael. The Father and her grandson have been up there for hours, longer than the Father anticipated.

Hugging her breath, Constance decided to go upstairs and peek in.

Walking up the stairs she slid the door open to see a shocking sight. Almost collapsing on the door, she couldn’t even look at Michael because of all the shame, regret, and fear that burned her tongue. Why couldn’t he be normal?

She raged and walked into the room, grabbing Michael’s controller to get his goddamn attention on her instead of on the screen.

“Tell me something, Michael. Do you have to kill every single living creature that crosses your path,” she started hysterically. “Could you maybe just maim one. Or how about this for a novel idea: if they are causing you distress, why don’t you just politely ask them to leave.” She yelled.

“He kept shoving his cross in my face and speaking in Latin. The words were burning my ears.” Michael held his knees close to his chest, feeling scared of his grandma's reaction. He didn’t mean to kill the man below his feet, his ears were hurting.

“Now, I know that I am far from perfect, and I know that I have had my fair share of failures raising children. But I am done taking the blame for all the horrors you are bringing into this house.”

Michael looked up, eyes tearing. “I’m sorry. I-I won’t do it again, I promise. I don’t wanna keep doing what I’m doing. I-I need help. I’m just a child.”

Constance looked at him with utter disgust. “You are not a child. My grandson is a child. And I see his eyes on your eyes, and I hear the remanent of his sweet voice in your throat.” She clasped her hands around his throat.

“But you are not him. You are not him!” She wanted to throttle the boy but let go. Being near this man who resembled her baby grandson made her nauseous.

“Please don’t be mad,” whispered a tiny voice.

Like a flipped switch, Constance yelled at the top of her lungs, “You made a fool of me this entire time. Treating me like the help. All the buried rodents and murdered nannies. And I went along with it thinking this is just a phase you are going through. This is who you are! And it’s only going to get worse. God lord knows how poor Lilith escaped her faith being around you. But I swear to God, your murder and horrors will not be happening in my house.”

“W-what do you mean?”

“Get out! I don’t care where you go. You can sleep at a park bench or under an overpass.”

“Grandma, what do you mean Lily escaped from me?”

Michael looked up at his grandma tearfully and she gave him the most twisted face he has ever seen.

“Get out! I swear to God if you hurt that poor girl I will come down and squeeze your throat till you can’t hurt anyone again.”

Michael’s heart hammered. He didn’t know where to go! He didn’t want to sleep at a park bench. He bent down and hugged her legs. “But grandma, I-I can change.”

“I don’t want you!” She pushed the man off her. “Get out! Get out! Don’t you come back.”

Michael flashed and grabbed his grandma by the throat.

Constance looked at him tearfully but expectantly. “Go ahead, do it. Put me out of my misery.” She dared him. After dragging their breath for a while she knew he didn’t have it in him.

“But you won’t, will you.” She slapped him. “Because you’re a coward. Deep down inside, you know it.”

Michael stormed out of the house and looked outside. He needed to find Lily. She would know what to do.

Michael ran across the street, missing a car zooming past him by a millisecond. He rang the doorbell to the Kim’s house and waited expectantly for his Lily to open the door.

The door opened only to reveal an older woman without the sky blue eyes that he missed already.

Gathering his manners, Michael coughed into his hand. “May I talk to Lily, ma’am.”

“Oh my, my darling daughter is not here. Who are you?”

“I’m her...friend,” Michael blushed. The woman chortled and told him she was unfortunately at college again. “She’s coming back next year, however. Why don’t you visit then, darling?”

Michael's eyes dropped but nodded his head like a 5-year-old. He didn’t know where he could stay though.

After walking around for a while, trying to figure out where to go, he realized he could go to the Murder House.

Opening the gate and door, Michael stepped inside only to see a horrifying sight. His grandma was passed out with booze and pills around her. He could feel that she wasn’t alive anymore. Something in him screamed that his grandma was dead now.

“Grandma.” He walked to see her.

“No. No. Hey, wake up. Wake up. I-I’m sorry. Please wake up. I’m sorry.” He held her in his arms and cried.

“The spirits in this house can’t be seen if they don’t wanna be seen.” Michael turned around to see a dark-haired man with a black dress shirt on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horny ass hoe. Sorry not sorry :p it's only gonna get dirtier

Lilith was almost back home to visit her parents for one day before making it back to New York. She graduated from college with a Nursing degree and now she was working in the Big Apple. She missed her parents dearly and promised to visit at least a few times a year.

Although she would more than love to avoid her hometown because of the unnerving energy around the place, she didn’t want to throw her parents away. They were her family. She just hoped risking one day wouldn’t grab the little boy’s attention.

She had come to terms that what she saw in Michael was unholy. Something about him was not right and like Constance preached, out of this realm. Her grandfather used to tell her the lore of his grandparents where they were servants to the beast with ten horns and seven heads.Somehow they made a deal with evil and basically bit off more than they could chew. Although it was just lore his grandfather made to probably scare her, she knew to be wary of the unnatural.

She waited in the streets next to the bus sign. It was raining and the girl behind her seems to be shivering from her own lack of waterproof gear.

Looking around the bus didn’t seem like it was going to make a stop. Sighing, Lilith grabbed her hoodie to further cover her face until a sleek black mom car drove next to them.

“You poor things. All soaking wet, come in, come in.” A sweet old woman worriedly asked. Both the girl behind her and her sighed. They did need a ride.

While in the car, the girl in front seemed to have noticed something weird. She seemed to be hesitant of the car ride and immediately Lilith knew they both made a mistake of trusting someone’s appearance.

“You know something, I think I rather walk.” The girl shakily said. Lilith looked to the door and saw the door locked.

“That's not going to be possible. But it’s such a lovely night, isn’t it?” The old lady stabbed the girl with a syringe and Lilith screamed.

The old lady turned her ugly head and suddenly she felt very dizzy.

“For what?” Lilith asked dreamily.

“Isn’t it obvious? Murder.”

Both girls were dragged into a building with boiling hot temperatures. Both were stripped and sheeted with a silk cloth, blindfolded, and tied up.

As they were placed to a table a man seemed to have whispered something in a foreign language before kissing them both and unmasking.

Lilith shivered in fear but was surprised when she heard a young voice.

“W-wait!” All motion stopped and the crazy people in cloaks seemed to have stopped what they were doing to look up at their leader.

Lilith saw a boy with familiar blue eyes looking straight at her.

“I know you. You’re Lilith!” The young man said in a childish voice.

Lilith widened her eyes as she has never seen him in her life.

“Remember me? I’m Michael!” Michael Langdon?

“No. You can’t be. Michael is only a little boy. You can’t be him.” This seemed to trigger something in him as he narrowed his eyes.

“I am Michael! It’s me, but I’m bigger now!” Although he looked completely different, age-wise, she could hear his cheery voice behind the rougher tone.

“Michael? Michael Langdon?” The boy nodded.

“How old are you Michael?”

The boy seemed to think before answering. “Well I should be six by now but I don’t feel six anymore. I feel older?”

Michael looked at the scenery for a second and smiled. “Hey, let her down. She belongs to me.” The girl next to her seemed to whimper as if saying me too. But Michael and his cult were heartless. Instead, they stuffed her mouth with a cloth and untied Lilith from the table. The man that seemed to be in charge of their little ritual carried her and brought her to Michael. He bowed. “For you, my lord.”

Michael seemed to narrow his eyes at him in almost an unforgiving manner before thinking better of it. Lilith was settled on Michael’s lap and he entwined his arms around her waist.

Lilith gasped in shock.

“That’s better.” Lilith looked up at him and felt his arms squeeze around her body. She flinched and the boy above her smirked. Making eye contact, she knew any of that childlike innocence when he greeted her was long gone. The eyes that stared back at her was the same intense sinister pair from a year ago. 

She looked down and Michael subtly inhaled her presence.

“Continue,” Michael looked up and spoke.

“N-no!” A voice like bells quickly exclaimed. “You can’t kill her!”

Michael looked down and reached out so one of his hands were on Lilith’s neck. She squeezed her eyes, tears falling out as she thought he was going to choke the life out of her.

“Tell me, how did he mark you?”

Lilith looked at him confused. “I-I don’t know what you mean.” She squealed when she felt his other hand grabbing her hips in a bruising manner.

He spoke lowly and close to her ear. Almost licking it. “That guy that **fucked** you like an animal.”

Lilith flinched at the crude way he said it. “You mean Tom?” From a year ago? Is he serious?

“Is that his name?” Lilith widened her eyes at him with fear. She knew she just did something that she’d regret.

Screaming was heard in the background and she wanted to rear her head from facing up at him to the girl screaming for help. But her view was being restricted by his hold. When did he get so big?

“Don’t make me ask again, Lily.”

Michael seemed to stare at her neck in almost a praising, hungry manner. She must be dreaming but his eyes were so intense that Lilith had to look away, accidentally exposing more of her throat to him. As if a starving man, he dipped his tongue down and licked her throat before nibbling it. He kept going until he started biting and sucking till it ached. She looked in front of her and felt a little semblance of honor when she saw that his followers were busy with the ritual. Oh god, did she just think that? She felt him grind awkwardly and realized something was hard between her cheeks. She couldn’t help the blush that rose in her face.

“S-stop. I have never seen you as anything but a brother Michael.” The boy beneath her seemed to burn and bit her neck. She yelped from the sudden stinging pain.

Pain blossomed and she was ungracefully thrown to the ground. Not painfully, but enough to hurt her ass. She wanted to rub her backside but restrained herself.

Michael glared at her from his nose and Lilith suddenly remembered what position she was in.

Michael couldn’t believe what she said. They were meant for each other. He felt her need to be wanted and to give. It was perfect for someone like him who wanted all of it. He looked at the mark he made all over her neck and decided to do something so sadistic. Although a part of him wanted to see his Lily happy and to never be scared, especially of him, a darker, twisted side screamed for him to tear her to shreds until she couldn’t leave and then lock her up.

“Get on your knees, Lily. Get on your knees and show me what you did for Tom.” Whatever it was, he wanted to feel the closeness he had.

Michael didn’t know where that came from but he somehow knew that he was asking something big by the way Lily's eyes wobbled to the floor. His followers seemed to have all groveled to the floor in respect, uncaring of how he was treating the girl.

“If you lie, I know. And you’ll end up just like that girl.” An empty threat he was never going to make.

Lilith suddenly laid her shaky hands around his thighs and Michael jolted. He wasn’t expecting that. He couldn’t understand how he felt. He felt hot and each touch from her burned, but another part of him felt angry that someone else felt this way with her. She unzipped his pants and lowered his briefs making him audibly swallow. Rage and blood shooting down his lower head. The girl glared up at him with her unearthly blue eyes and any sense Michael had was nowhere to be seen at that moment. He ran his fingers through her soft raven hair.

Lilith grabbed the throbbing member and he shivered. Why was she-? With a determined look, the girl swallowed him whole and sucked the head before twirling her tongue around the massive rod.

The slurping sounds were obscene and so audible. Michael finally understood why that man was so keen on touching his Lily, places that were deemed inappropriate by his grandma.

He looked down and felt lust and power as he watched his obsession suck on him. Her bobbing head on his cock was tantalizing and he started to feel so good as she sucked him up with more force. Something was coming and it was coming too fast. He didn’t want to squirt her mouth with the sticky white substance that would come out whenever he rubbed his lower part on his bed.“S-stop!” But Lilith didn’t stop and kept gagging her throat so his head would meet the back of her throat. His cock was so tasty and it filled her mouth perfectly. She knew he wanted to come and she kept going, justifying that it was only because he made her.

Michael’s breath ragged and he laid the crown of his head on the wall behind him. His Adam’s apple bobbed and let himself just feel the sensations. Unknowingly, Michael started thrusting his hips into her mouth, making her choke. The forcefulness turning on both parties. But he was taught not to ask for too much at once.

Grabbing his cock she kissed him up and down and sucked his balls. They were shaped so perfectly and Lilith has always been a slut for good cock. She must’ve forgotten where she was. He breathed in feeling his sensitive areas being suckled.

He grabbed her hair with more force as she sucked faster and faster until he felt himself explode. Watching his white stuff dripping out of her mouth and cover her face was so satisfying.

His throbbing came back quickly from watching the scene. “What else did he do?” Michael wondered out loud. Although he was angry, he had already killed the man and made sure to make his afterlife especially horrific. Lilith looked up to Michael’s embarrassed flushed face. He quickly looked away from her and it was clear that he didn’t understand how immoral this was. Lilith wanted to scream and tell him that she was utterly disgusted but she couldn’t help feel a little turned on by the curvature and size of his cock. Oh and the taste. His cock tasted pretty good, it tasted almost sweet. It looked like it could punish and fill her pussy, rubbing all the right spots.

“M-master, please, the heart.” An old man behind her said. Michael seemed displeased with the interruption but was in a forgiving mood.

And then he did something that shook Lilith to the core. He ate the dead girl's heart. Ten horns and seven heads appeared in his growing shadow and she knew she had just pleasured something demonic. Lilith whimpered as she remembered the girl that laid dead next to her. She turned around to see the girl lain out. Glassy eyes staring at her, practically asking for help until she died, while Lilith was busy getting turned on by sucking off devil incarnate.

She couldn’t believe she was such a slut. She groaned as she realized how fucked up this was.

“Father, I am with you now,” Michael whispered.


	6. Dear Satan, Thank you for the carnal pleasure that you have given me,

Michael carried Lilith upstairs into a bedroom. The room was boiling hot and Lilith only saw a nightlight and a small twin bed in the middle.

Michael threw her body down and looked down at her.

Lilith really wanted to shove his arrogant face between her legs, show him whose boss.

Michael cocked his head. “Now, why would you do that?”

Lilith gasped. She swore she didn’t say that out loud. She squeaked “nothing!”

Michael seemed to have let it go and sat down on the bed with her. Caressing her face he whispered. “I’ve been waiting for you to come back to me, Lily. I-I missed you.” His personality was like a switch. One moment he would act more intense than any of those college boys she’s flirted with, and another moment he would go back to acting like a child.

Lilith looked at him and almost felt soft. It took resolve for her to strengthen her will.

“I didn’t want to see you, Michael. Your grandma was right. You’re an abomination.”

Michael seemed hurt. He looked like a kicked puppy and Lilith did her best not to fall for his charms again. Behind those angelic features was the antichrist after all.

“Can we cuddle like we used to?” Lilith looked up at him trying to give him a deadpanned stare. As if she had a choice, she scoffed. Taking this as his cue the boy wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her chest. This was okay when he was a kid, but now it was weird. Especially because she sucked the guy’s dick a few moments ago.

But the boy now man seemed almost innocent. It felt weird knowing that the same face demanded her to get on her knees and suck him off.

“Michael, you can’t do this. What you did was immoral. You don’t own me.” She told him. Maybe she still had some influence.

Michael looked up and cocked his head. “But you’re mine, Lily. What we did felt good! Why would it be immoral if it feels so good? I promise it’s only with you!”

Lilith shook her head. How this man child twisted his actions to something that sounded almost sweet was beyond her.

“No, Michael you just can’t. You can’t touch me inappropriately whenever you want to! You need permission first and you’re certainly not getting that from me. I looked after you like you were my little brother.”

Michael shoved his head back on her breasts making her flinch from the roughness. “Well, I don’t want to be your brother. You’re so soft, I just want to touch you. How is that wrong? I promise I won’t touch you in inappropriate places.”

“You’re doing that right now!” Lilith shouted. She almost regretted it as Michael looked up with a questioning look.

“What am I doing that’s inappropriate?”

“You-“ Lilith sighed and decided to give up. She felt like if she told him what he was doing he’d make it worse somehow.

“Whatever.”

Michael seemed to be okay with forgetting this conversation as he told her goodnight.

She must have drifted off as she woke up to the dark and something shifting on her. She felt a wet sensation on her chest and she couldn’t help but groan. She gasped as she felt hands grabbing on her chest tightly.

“So soft,” a gruff voice murmured.

“What? Michael?! Stop it!”

Michael answered by squeezing her breast together in an unforgiving grip and starting sucking and licking all over. He was so rough.

“Mmmm, mommy.”

It was official. The man had issues.

The boy kept sucking and licking and Lilith couldn’t help the tingling feeling she felt in her core. She started breathing deeply and started moaning.

Michael did the same and suddenly ground his hips. “So good.” He moaned.

Lilith couldn’t help it. Her cunt was drenching and soaking around both their clothes. She was never like this with anyone but she was practically dripping with each touch. The constant stimulation on her big chest made her feel good.

She looked away. She couldn’t let him have his way again.

Michael felt her wetness on his bare heated skin. To her horror, she realized she wasn't wearing any clothes anymore and Michael was only wearing boxers.

Michael kissed her breasts as a farewell and shifted so he was looking at her core.

Lilith blushed and tried squeezing her thighs together. Michael aggressively pushed down to keep her thighs spread wide open so he could see everything. The squelching, glistening pink hole tantalized him.

Michael blushed at being so close to her private area but groaned at the sight. He went in and took an experimental taste before he kept licking and sucking the juices from her tiny pink hole. The devil must have made her into his own personal sin.

His hot mouth drove her crazy. It was like each heated suck drove her with need.

“Oh please, no” she whined when he started going deeper with his tongue. She felt like a slave to his touch. Even his tongue was so velvety yet so firm. It felt so good as he twirled and shoved his tongue down her pussy. She moaned and was almost at her breaking point. How was his mouth so hot?

Without thinking she pushed him off her so he stumbled on the floor and climbed on top of his meaty lower region. She dragged her hand down and started feeling around. His arms were so firm and his chest was so hard. She reached out to the man’s private area. A big, burning, wet, hot rod waited for her fingers. It practically screamed to stab her pussy.

Michael gave her an interested, long stare, his gaze burning her with its intensity.

He then grabbed her chest and had the urge to stick his fingers into her warm hole. Shoving two fingers in, he let the juices drench his hand as he curved and moved his fingers.

Feeling heated she suddenly took his cock from under his briefs. She needed that big cock fucking into her now.

“Shove it in me. Please, oh god, please. You feel so good.” It felt like heaven on earth. His skin was like sin and she couldn’t believe she fell for it. Her resolve was so weak.

Michael stumbled. Not knowing what to do. Although her hole felt really nice, he didn’t think his penis could fit inside her.

Feeling bored with his inability to put his big cock in her she grabbed him and sat on his heat until she sat all the way down.

She moaned loudly, he was opening crevices that other men couldn’t reach. She felt so full. Her tight lips, hugging him.

“Ugh, Lily. It-it feels so good.”

Michael groaned as he sat below her, feeling her hole clench and throb around him. He never felt this sensation but he wanted more.

“Fuck me, baby. Fuck mommy.”

He loved hearing such soft and crude words from the person he loved. He felt so cared for and safe.

She smacked her hips down, knowing he didn’t understand. It sent him on waves as he felt the bumps in her glide across his dick.

He rocked his hips experimentally and started thrusting harder and faster as he felt a growing pleasure. “Fuck, fuck me. Yes, so good Michael. Oh god, more. More! Right there. Oh, fuck, right there.”

She screamed him praises after praises. He stopped suddenly and lifted her legs so he could get deeper. He grabbed her legs and buried his cock into the slippery wet hole and pumped into her. His curvature hit her g-spot over and over again until all she could do was drool and roll back her eyes. The only thing breaking her fall was her arms around his neck.

Pretty soon her legs were on his shoulders and he was holding her from under her thighs so he could taste more of her. The taste was so addicting.

He sucked her core, her tits, thighs, arms, and neck, which had her body screaming with pleasure.

She never had such a good fuck in her life. At this moment, she wanted to be owned.

They were both dripping with sweat in the hot humid room and all that could be heard and smelled was their sex.

Lily allowed Michael to grip her from her legs and pound into her. Smashing his big dick into her, over and over again while she screamed with pleasure.

Michael loved the sounds she was making. He cupped her breasts again and sucked harshly as she was screaming on top of her lungs.

Michael groaned and she suddenly felt hot liquid squirt heavily deep inside her. It felt so good. Michael barely felt exhausted and Lily felt like she was in heat. The hot texture of his cum made her climax. She lifted herself and she was spraying and dripping her juices on his cock. With the amount of cum he spilled, she wondered if her IUD would still work.

His cock didn’t limp and looked ready to punish her again. She could tell from the strain of his jaw he was resisting. She looked back at him with a desperate, crazed look. Not noticing the eerie glow in her eyes.

Michael embraced her again and again until they couldn’t count how many times they made each other reach ecstasy, which unknowingly made the undead souls outside blush a little. 

On the other hand, Constance and the other family members of Michael Langdon's mouth soured in disgust. “Hah, never could have guessed that one,” Constance gulped her scotch in one go. 


	7. Chapter 7

Michael looked at the small figure in his arms and grinned. He was so much bigger now, and now he could hold Lilith more than a little brother.

Blood rushed to Michael’s face when he felt the evidence of their first night together. The stickiness around them was slick with their spit and other fluids that came out during their sex. It clang to their bodies and his sheets, reminding him of how much they connected.

He didn’t know what came over him. Michael swore to Satan he had never even thought anything like that was possible but there was so much satisfaction in watching pretty blue-eyes look up at him as he made her show him how it feels to be owned.

Michael sighed and happily bounced his head back on his pillow. He snuggled closer to his Lily and laid his arms around the curvature of her waist.

His eyes landed on her face. The dark lashes fanning her delicate porcelain skin. Her black tresses surrounding her like a halo.

His eyes trailed lower and his fingers caressed over her neck and his mouth dried in fascination. The red bruises were the same as a year ago but this time, it was Michael’s mark that occupied her skin.

He gripped her stomach tighter. Mine.

FLASHBACK

The moment Michael felt her, felt the cold yet soft presence near his doorstep, Michael knew she was made for him. Her eyes and silky raven tresses may have enchanted his little mind and lulled him closer, but it was the calmness he felt that made him run to her.

The moment he stepped into the kitchen all those years ago, he swore he saw an angel. He eagerly asked for a hug and when his skin touched hers, it was like the burning blood inside him was finally melting. He felt calmer in her presence, something he never felt around those nannies and schoolmates.

Many might not believe this but Michael remembers all his memories since he was a newborn.

He remembers the disgusting touches of his schoolmates and the greedy teachers who asked him to hold their hand. But most of all, he remembers his grandma’s love and her touch, before they turned into the putrid smell of disgust and hatred. He didn’t like touching her after that. He had tried to silence those screaming emotions but the fear and disbelief in her eyes caught him off guard.

So when Lilith came into his doorstep with the smell of what he thought to be heaven, he was immediately entranced. He had been happy that his Lily immediately considered him kin. That would make it easier for Michael to touch her whenever he wanted. Michael thought he would be satisfied just by soaking up her presence.

But then one weekend his Lily left. She had promised him she’d be back before he knew it but she lied. He had been excited to see her all weekend but then she came back to him with a different smell than usual. A musky scent filled with a sweet and bitter aftertaste which clang to her usual scent. His mouth soured as she hugged him, showing him multiple red marks that smelled of someone else. It burned something inside him, bothered him.

But he had let it go because it was his Lily. However, when the same scent crashed in during their precious time, he did not hold back the raging blood that screamed at him.

His Lily must have been afraid. He didn’t like the smell of fear on her and so he grabbed her to show her that he meant no harm to her. It must’ve not worked because that night she had left him. Ran away, from him.

END FLASHBACK

Lilith motioned awake and felt a sinister feeling next to her. Shooting awake, she tried to escape only to have a large body hold her down.

Looking up she saw the face of Michael Langdon. What was usually childish wonderment in his eyes was replaced with pure rage.

“You’re not going anywhere.”

Lilith looked at him in shock.

“You’re mine now, Lily. If you try to escape me again, I don’t know what will happen.”

His hands started to linger towards her neck, lightly clasping it.

Michael seemed to have thought better of the situation and told the girl not to move. He quickly ran outside of his room leaving Lilith to her thoughts.

Feeling more freaked out that Michael threatened her, Lilith searched a way out of the house. The window! She hurriedly looked out the window and squeaked when she saw an old lady smiling up at her.

Turning around, she shook as she saw Michael and the object in his hand. He was smiling at her. If it wasn’t for the situation, she would have thought his smile was boyishly sweet.

“Lily, can you sit down, please?” 

Lilith knew she didn’t have much of a choice. The only reason for Michael’s nice boy act was from Constance instilling proper etiquette into him. Sitting down on the bed, she watched as Michael approached and clasped her ankle with a cuff, before cuffing it to the bed.

“Michael, why are you doing this?”

It seemed to be the wrong question as the blonde-haired boy glared at her. “You left,” he said simply.

It was clear he was hurt by her actions, but to go as far as cuffing her to his bed? He’s ridiculous, crazy, and...and so pitiful. Lilith huffed and reached down to hug him.

“I’m sorry, Michael. I shouldn’t have left. I was just scared.” She closed her eyes. When she saw him now, he didn’t look like a crazy monster. He looked like a scared little boy that didn’t want to be alone.

Everything about this situation was so fucked up but she wasn’t scared of him. She wasn’t disgusted with him and more disgusted with herself. She was lusting over a crazy, possible psychopath and she practically preached he was like her little brother. He was also probably a lot younger than her mentally, right?!

Michael shook from under her touch. No, she’d leave. She’d leave just like they all did.

“I won’t leave you again, Michael. I’ll never leave you alone again.” Tears left his eyes.

It was the words he needed. He moved and kissed her gently at first. Awkwardly opening his mouth, asking permission to sink his tongue in hers.

They kissed for a long time. His heat rising up again, but not from the need to kill.

His hips ground into hers more smoothly this time. The clang of her prison was heard but that only served to ground Michael more. She couldn’t leave anyway.

She touched him and his breathing became more shallow.

He couldn’t help it. The words came out of his mouth without meaning to. “I love you,” Michael whined. He sank his mouth on her neck, sucking the bite he marked her with.

Lilith didn’t hear what he said but his hot mouth drove her to ecstasy again. She let him dip into her again, let him choke her till tears fell. She told him to choke her harder, to fuck her till she bruised.

Being the Antichrist must’ve given him superhuman strength as each thrust made her legs feel numb.

Feeling sadistic, she slapped his face over and over again as he begged for her to never leave. She watched in fascination as tears rolled down his puppy eyes.

He’s so fucking submissive, she thought gleefully. Oh, this is going to be fun.

Michael looked at Lilith and wanted to bow his head when he saw her blue eyes glow again. It spoke of power, lust, pain. Pain that a small part of him felt like he deserved. His knees buckled and he slid out of her heat. The stickiness slowly snapping as he bent down and grabbed her thighs. Bowing his head he licked the spot between her legs in submission.

“Suck,” her eyes looked down at him and he could only grovel

He would give her everything. Everything but her freedom.

She yanked his soft locks as his soft, pink lips greedily sucked her hole. 

"Such a good boy." He moaned at her praise. 

His icey-blue eyes looked up and it was clear what he wanted. _More, please_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, took a while to come up with ch 7 but it's done and I'm finally satisfied with the ch


	8. Chapter 8

Anton LaVey and his two friends watched the two young adult’s relationships flourish. They were more or less furious with how their young lord was turning out.

Instead of becoming who he was truly meant to be, who he was destined to become, he was falling for a little girl and becoming weak.

Anton had seen it when his lord kneeled down at the dirty slut’s feet and kissed her legs in sweet abandon.

He wanted to respect his young lord’s wishes and let him find his own path like it was prophesied. However, bowing down to those below him was not what he imagined to become of Michael.

It was to his surprised when he neared the bathroom door to hear the sound of gagging and retching.

The end of the world needed to come but Anton did not see that possible if his lord’s maiden bore a child.

He knew that if they didn’t do anything soon, all would be lost and the young man would not follow his path.

The door creaked open and Michael brought in groceries he got from the store. “Lily, I brought you chocolate and chicken-like you asked!” The boy was all smiley when his eyes landed on the girl who was in the kitchen, making his lunch.

At first, Anton and the others thought she was merely a slave for their lord’s sexual pleasure. Anton saw her exotic features, unique eyes, and has felt the soft raven tresses that boldly laid against her hips. His master’s fascination and desire for this particular female flesh, well, he understood.

She pleased his lord well from what he heard at night, but perhaps too well as his master no longer cared for the path that was meant for him.

“Oh, thank you, Michael. I made you sandwiches for lunch honey.”

The young man blushed at the endearment and Anton rolled his eyes in exasperation. Please, Father, save him.

Michael had noticed the odd appetites Lily had. She would ask him to get chocolate covered chicken or tomato soup with ice cream slathered into it. Of course, Michael ate with her because he didn’t want to offend her tastes, but it never tasted quite right. Sometimes she would take mercy on him and make him something separate and more appetizing.

Odd things started to happen to his Lily. She would throw up in the mornings and leave him in the bed and then come back to cuddle him. She never did that before but Michael chalked it up the recent bathroom visits as female issues.

Much to his Lily’s delight, he had long since stopped caging her to his bed. He didn’t notice at first, but something had changed in her eyes. Not just the glowing, but the fear. It was no longer there and hesitantly, slowly, he let the cuffs loose.

Michael had been scared that Lilith would leave him. The times he would come back with dead animals or his followers brought over another sacrifice for him, he would look at his Lily expecting disgust. What caught him by surprise was the flash of interest she held in her eyes. She watched him eat the hearts of their victims and her eyes glowed. It was during these times she would kiss him. The blood smudging from his to her lips made him fall deeper and deeper.

During their nights, she would let him seek pleasure from her and then hug him throughout the night. A nightly ritual that symbolized a promise to never leave him. Michael hadn’t needed anything else ever since.

He was finally happy. His place was here, with her. Unfortunately, he was so wrapped up in his own happiness he didn’t notice his followers plotting beneath his nose.

As Lilith set the table, she noticed he was wearing proper clothes when he came back down.

Lilith hummed. Michael had gotten more and more into fashion lately and she would never catch him in anything less than pristine and expensive.

The boy would change outfits so often, one would think he was running a fashion show.

Michael sat down and they started eating.

“Lily?” Her crystal blue eyes looked up at him from her plate. She smiled liked she always did when he wanted her attention.

Clearing his throat he straightened his back. “Would you like to go on a date with me, today?”

Lilith chuckled and nodded. "Where to?"

Michael's eyes glistened. "Downtown?" He sure did like shopping. She smiled and nodded. She could use new dresses and jeans. Her stomach was growing so much bigger nowadays.

She drove him to the downtown and they looked around the shops. Girls and boys looked at the figure next to her and Lilith couldn’t help but chuckle. Michael Langdon had grown to be quite a beautiful looking man. His soft curls, sharp jawline, icy-cold eyes, and sun-kissed skin screamed for attention. He was sin personified.

Michael grabbed her waist and brought her closer to him. Is he jealous?

Oh, if only he knew it was all because of him.

Michael glanced down at his Lily and immediately regretted going outside. The darkness inside him screaming to lock her back up and cage her so only he could see her. Gruffly, he leaned down and kissed her as they did in the privacy of their bedroom, making everyone gasp in shock.

Glaring up from their kiss, his eyes promised murder to the humans who looked at his Lily with lust. Their eyes were practically undressing her and their mouths were salivating. He wanted to rip their throats out.

Her glowing skin and growing curves plumping out of her tight dress brought so much unwanted attention to his Lily. Her nipples practically fighting with her neckline in a tantalizing way. He hadn’t noticed her clothes getting smaller, he would need to get her new clothes. He growled at them and let her go, quickly pushing her so they could avoid the stares.

Lilith laughed shaking him out of his stupor. “Michael, honey, no need to be jealous. They were looking at you baby.”

Michael angrily glared and it was moments like these that Lilith realized how beautiful he looked.

“They were practically undressing you with their eyes! They’re lucky I didn’t crack their fucking necks for even looking at you,” he hissed.

Lilith looked up at him in shock. He had never sworn before. He must’ve been really mad. She cooed at him like she was placating a baby and kissed his cheek.

“It’s okay Michael. Come on, didn’t we come here to get some clothes?”

Michael nodded and like a switch, he dragged her to his favorite shops.

“Which cuffs do you like?” Michael showed her cuffs with snakes, double Cs, and simple Vs with diamonds crested on him.

Lilith sweatdropped. “Uhm,” she hesitated. “They all look great to me!” She tried.

Michael scowled. “Well, what do you like more?”

Lilith sweatdropped again. How was she supposed to know? They all look the same.

The same thing happened with the expensive coats, dress pants, dress shirts, shoes, and even how he styled his hair.

Lilith thought he always looked good, to be honest. No style would change that. She didn’t understand why he kept asking her for advice about fashion when he knew she never cared for any of that stuff. Give her a simple dress and she was ready to go.

“Michael, they all look the same.” She honestly didn’t see the difference between the burgundy and mahogany shirts he was holding up.

This was the first time Lilith saw Michael storm out of the store. Like a child throwing a tantrum, he bought all the clothes before huffing and leaving Lilith to follow him.

For the rest of the ride home, Michael’s teenage angst was palpable. He was crossing his arms and looking out the window.

When they made it home, his mood brightened and he went upstairs only to suddenly come down fully dressed up.

“Oh, my, you look wonderful my lord,” Anton and the rest of his little gang bowed.

Sometimes Lilith forgot they were even there. Sighing, she left for the kitchen to make more food for herself. She was hungry and she was feeling pasta with chocolate. She made sure to make Michael something more decent.

Michael came into the kitchen and opened his arms like he was beholding her eyes with all his glory. “Do you notice anything different?”

“Uhm, no?” That seemed to be the wrong thing to say as Michael’s jaw clenched and abruptly sat down.

He ate bitterly and the tenseness between them was obvious.

She sighed, not understanding. “Michael, you look good in anything you wear. I don’t understand why you need my opinion on these things. You’re already very attractive.”

Michael stopped cutting his steak and breathed in. Instead of another tantrum, he blushed a deep red.

“You think I’m attractive?” He said in a small voice.

Lilith rolled her eyes. “Of course I do. Why do you think I actively participate in our nighttime ritual?” She sipped her water to hide her own blush. Sometimes she didn’t know where all that lust and dominance in the bedroom came from.

Michael glowed and flushed so deep his ears were tinted. “Okay.”

“We need to do something!” Mariam harshly whispered. “She is corrupting our young lord. I say we kill her tomorrow morning when she’s busy spilling her guts in the toilet.” Everyone behind the wall nodded and continued peaking into the young adult’s dinner together.

Before Michael joined his Lily in bed, he was stopped by a presence.

“She’s pregnant,” Constance appeared next to him.

“Grandma?” Tears started prickling Michael’s eyes.

His grandma chuckled with bitterness and mirth. “It seems that there is some humanity in you when she is around. Why I’m a bit surprised but I had always felt that your favoritism for the girl went deeper than we all knew. Make no mistake, I am not here for you. I am here for that unborn baby.” His grandma puffed a cloud of smoke from her lips, much like she did when she was alive.

“She’s with a child now, Michael. All your nights together has spawned another demon,” she glanced in their room where Lilith was. “Or perhaps something more human. We can only hope.” The old woman, his grandma, said with exasperation.

“Your little believers are conspiring against you. They plan to kill her tomorrow.”

Michael shook his head. “No! They told me they are here to help me. They know that my Lily is important to me!”

Constance sighed exasperatedly. She hesitantly touched his cheek. There was no love in her eyes. “You can heed my warning or not. Either way, it’s not my problem anymore.” Constance Langdon once again disappeared before his eyes.

“G-grandma? Where are you?” Michael looked around and saw no sign of her again. She had left him again.

Michael walked into their room to see his Lily. He studied her belly and settled his hand over it.

“Michael? What are you doing?”

He felt two heartbeats. Looking up in awe he spoke. “Lily, y-you’re pregnant.”

Lilith immediately grasped her arms around her stomach and hunched over. Much like a scared animal.

“Lily, what are you doing?”

“I-I, you’re going to kill her.”

Michael stared at her stomach in interest. They were having a girl?

“Why would I do that?” Michael innocently asked. If it was his child, it was his kin. They were going to be a part of him. He smiled up at Lilith making her scold herself for doubting him.

Lilith hesitantly let go of her stomach. “Well, you would have to share me. The baby will be a child and she will need to be fed and held all the time.”

Michael surprised her by hugging her. “Lily, I’m so happy. We’re going to have a family. Our family.” He inhaled her scent and smelled the warmth.

He dipped down his lips to the soft red ones waiting for him. Their passion making them both moan. He had been too angry to embrace his Lily all day that he restricted himself of this carnal pleasure.

Lilith moaned and let Michael lead her into bliss. She had been aching for his cock all day but didn’t want to seem like a pathetic slut in front of his followers.

With her cunt already weeping, she quickly undressed his pants uncaring that he was still clothed. Dragging his cock into her entrance, she playfully smeared his precum all over her pussy.

Michael groaned as he felt his head wipe around and go in and out of her folds. He thrust himself when he felt his head go into her slit again and she gasped from the intrusion.

Having her back already facing him, she smirked and started bouncing on his fat, angry cock.

“Fuck, fuck me more.”

He ground himself into her. Moving his hips so his stiff member could wave into her. His hands bruised her wrists as he grabbed her down and she screamed for him, just how he liked it.

His lips moved to her ear. “Ah, you’re mine, Lily. You got that?”

Lilith groaned and let him bend her over backward so he could suck her weeping tits. They were puffing up and looked like they were about to explode all day, he could barely stop himself from just grabbing them in front of everyone.

Lilith hoped the baby was strong because the amount of force he fucked her with would leave bruises the morning after. The doctors more often than not asked her about domestic abuse during check-ups. She scoffed in their faces.

She let him have his way, exploring her body with his hands. Fingers twitching around her clit and nipples. Hands stroking her neck and hair. He grabbed her face and twisted it to the side so he could look into her eyes while pounding in. His neediness was something that he only showed to her and it was crystal clear at this moment.

His breath became harsh, making it sound like growls.

The heat was pooling in Lilith’s core again but something was happening.

Michael’s cock seemed to be raging as she felt fire in her. He was so hot and she could feel his head pulsating, throbbing.

Her mouth opened to let out steamy breaths and he shoved his fingers in, choking her. His mouth wandered to her neck, the spot where his mark was still prominent.

Drool dripped down and he let the spit on his hands help him rub her clit.

“Oh, Michael. You’re a god.” She groaned.

Michael must’ve gotten lost in a frenzy as he threw her to the bed and pummeled into her. His eyes becoming crazier as he pumped in and out of her. She felt his girth stretch her but it felt so much bigger this time. She was sure she was bleeding but the feeling of her pussy stretching, struggling to fit him all in made her openings water.

“Michael, oh, my, oh, Michael!” She chanted his name like a prayer. He bit into her neck like he was holding himself down.

His face changed to something demonic but Lilith was too gone to care. He was growling demonically but she was so fucking close. She needed more.

The mouth inched to her chests again and she didn’t stop it. She moaned loudly as a sharp tongue twirled around her breasts.

“Oh, ah, oh my god! You’re so good, you’re so fucking good.” Michael sucked on her aching breasts and bit down harshly. Not enough to draw blood to make her ache. They felt more plump than usual and he was a starving man.

Lilith passed in and out of sex to find Michael still fucking her in his demonic craze. She shyly opened up her legs more to let him in, allowing him to be as rough as he wanted.

The demon Michael seemed pleased and was coming close to tipping off the edge.

Lilith wanted to please him more so she wrapped her legs around his waist.

With one last shove, she felt hot liquid overflowing her insides and making her stomach swollen. She gripped her legs around his waist so he could pump everything in her.

White, hot, cum mixed with her blood spilled out of her when he pulled out of her.

Looking up, she saw Michael’s face revert back before fainting. Forgetting something that would lead to his biggest mistake.

She just hoped the baby was okay.


	9. Chapter 9

Lilith awoke to another day with Michael Langdon. She stretched her arms and saw that Michael was still asleep. Reaching down, she lovingly kissed the head of her lover and tiptoed out of the room.

Feeling her morning sickness act up again she quickly left for the bathroom.

She was tired of retching all the time, but she knew this was the price to pay to bear a baby. She didn't notice the creaking door or the dangerous atmosphere around her. Too focused on spilling her guts out.

Flushing the waste, Lilith wiped her mouth and went to the sink to freshen up. 

She closed her eyes as she let the clean water wash away the gunk off her. She opened her eyes and jumped when she saw the reflection before her.

Mariam Mead was behind her with a grin on her face.

“Dear you dropped something,” she said in her usual motherly tone.

Lilith looked down and suddenly felt excruciating pain in her back. Before she could scream a cloth-covered her mouth and her body slowly gave out.

"We can't have you ruining our plans, can we?" Mariam Mead said. Lilith struggled to keep her eyes open. She couldn't die here. She was going to have a baby. She was supposed to have a family soon.

If she could, her eyes would have widened when Anton and Crowe walked in. 

Lilith struggled to fight the drugs and the loss of blood, but soon, her body gave out. Her eyes slowly closed and she only felt darkness. _My baby._

“Now what are we supposed to do with this body Anton?”

Anton looked at her with a meaningful look. “Into the soil. The same way our Father’s house has always done with the bodies, deep into the crevices. Never to be seen again.”

Anton, Mariam, and Crowe buried the corpse in the backyard and patted everything down. They threw loosen leaves over the grave and cleaned themselves up before their lord could notice.

While they were busy coming up with a story, the residence of the house looked at the poor girl’s grave in pity. They had known what was to befall the girl, but the bitterness of some of the souls didn’t care if she deserved to live or not. The others, well, they had felt a different kind of emotion when looking at the murder scene. A few felt like she was pure evil herself and others felt like they had no say in the matter. It was the matter of the living after all.

Michael woke up and felt around to reach out for his Lily. His muscles felt more exhausted than usual and his throat was dry. He needed water but he wanted to wake up with his Lily.

However, he couldn’t feel her and immediately threw his body up. Where is she?

“Lily?” He looked around the room and didn’t see anyone.

He searched the halls, the other rooms, and the downstairs but couldn’t find her. He stormed outside and shouted her name.

This seemed to have awoken his followers up because all of them stormed out of their rooms and asked him what happened?

“My Lily. I can’t find her,” he tearfully said.

Anton groveled and so did the rest.

“We should have been better, my Lord. We should have never let her escape.”

Michael stopped and looked down at them. “What? W-what do you mean escaped?” Tears trickled down.

“My lord, she has left before we were able to stop her.”

Ms. Mead came up to him and grabbed his hands. She had always acted motherly to him.

“Don’t worry Michael. She wasn’t worth it. She left you,” she sternly said. Her eyes, meaningful.

He stared at her, trusting every one of her words. “B-but, we were supposed to have a family. She was going to have m-my family,” he whimpered.

They awed and cooed. “She said she was going to kill it,” Anton spoke up. Mariam and Crowe nodded in support.

“What? But I thought she wanted a child. If she didn’t want our daughter I wouldn’t have forced her. Where is she? I’ll tell her and then we can go ba-“

“No, no, no. She said she was pretending,” Mariam Mead told him.

“My lord,” they all bowed. Remembering their place.

Michael shook in rage. “Find her!” His followers hesitated and it only aimed to feed his anger.

“I said find her,” he said in a steely voice. “Or do I have to remind you who I am.” His face turned the shade of deathly white and red lines striped around his monstrous face. All of them whimpered in fear and excitement and bowed before their lord.

“Yes, my Lord,” Anton said.

“Hail Satan!” They hollered.

Michael didn’t know how to feel. He wanted to see his Lily, but he wasn’t sure what he would do. He couldn’t imagine killing her, after all, they’ve been through but was it all a lie? Did she ever love him? His mind swarmed and he thought of choking her to death. Tears kept falling and he looked at his hands. He-he…

Michael collapsed to his knees. He couldn’t breathe. His breaths felt shallow and his eyes kept blurring with tears.

“Lily, Lily, Lily,” he chanted.

“Why did you leave?” He said in a tiny voice.

Constance and Moira looked on from the attic. Their little quarrel coming to a halt as they watched the boy have a panic attack.

“How pitiful,” Moira said in sadness.

Constance scoffed. “There’s nothing pitiful about him. I warned him and just like before, my words have once again failed to reach his ears.”

“Do you think we should tell him she’s dead?”

“No,” Constance said abruptly. “I fear that it will only make it worse if we bestow the boy with such terrible news.”

“If you were someone else, I would have thought you cared for the boy.”

Constance smirked and scoffed from the irony of that statement.

“You know, I can’t even feel her presence here.”

Constance shook her head and thought of the beautiful blue eyes that she used to admire. Something was so unsettlingly beautiful about those orbs. So crystal clear and pure, it was like looking at the sky on a clear day. It was almost inhuman. Something about that girl let her escape the fate of this house.

Was that girl pure evil too? No, she seemed too innocent to be like Michael. However, it was uncanny watching the girl accept the boy in stride. Perhaps in another life, they would have ended up together and settled down in a house. Living a normal life. Constance looked down at the scene before her.

“Lily, don’t leave me! You can’t leave me! You’re the only thing I need!”

She feared that whatever the boy was destined for, there was no saving him now.


	10. Chapter 10

They had never found Lily. All the high-tech location trackers showed him that his Lily was in the Murder House. However, his followers had told him she had left and he could not find her anywhere in the house.

Finally coming to the realization she wasn’t coming back, Michael left Murder House after his Lily left him. He didn’t want to think about the memories that filled the house.

He lived with Ms. Mead and was led with her guidance. Although it was hard, he had let the old woman in and let her dig a place in his heart.

“Please, call me Ms. Mead,” she asked.

“Then you may call me Michael,” he answered.

She cared for him by cooking his meals and not judging him for his nature. She acted as his mother and he appreciated that someone cared for him so much. She was able to help him forget his memory of the woman who left him. The woman who gave him all hopes for a family but went and killed their chances and left.

He didn’t let anyone notice the tears that fell for Lily at night. When Ms. Mead went to bed after the night time stories from the satanic bible, Michael let the water in his eyes run.

Secretly, he didn’t want to destroy the world. He just wanted to ache alone and perhaps die. But no one let him forget who he was.

Ms. Mead told him that he needed to infiltrate with the magical beings of the world and combine their powers to destroy this shitty world. Her words, not his.

Michael sniffled and tucked himself in his sheets, not letting the sweltering hot heat he produced bother him. He had always felt too hot for his own good and his Lily’s cold temperature had helped alleviate that problem. But she wasn’t here and he felt nice having something cozy wrap around him.

Michael did what he was told. He shopped with Ms. Mead and let the natural courses of his life run through. 

After killing a butcher for disrespecting his Ms. Mead he was sent to prison.

He didn’t like prison very much. All the investigators that set up an interview with him hurt him, kicking him and punching him when they didn’t like his answer. He told the strangers the truth with hidden white lies, just like how his grandma taught him. They saw right through it.

But he didn’t escape. He didn’t want to escape. A small part of him liked his solitude cage where he was able to lick his wound in peace.

He laid in his cage and thought about the secret he held, even from Ms. Mead.

“Wake up, someone’s here to see you,” a guard told him.

Michael turned around and studied the man. “You’re not a lawyer.”

“I’m a friend,” the man answered.

“I don’t have any friends.” Michael bitterly thought about how true that statement was. He was all alone again. Michael turned back to his fetal position, losing interest. 

“I think I can help you, Michael. If you let me,” the man stopped and waited for a reaction. Seeing as there was none, he continued. “I saw the tape of your interview with the detective. It was impressive.”

The awe in the man’s voice made him frown. Most normal people didn’t think like that.

“I’m not with the police or social services or any part of the government. I’m a warlock and I think you are one too.”

Michael abruptly got up when he heard that. The man had magical powers. He was exactly what Ms. Mead talked about.

“A warlock?” Him? A warlock? What made his powers and warlocks so similar, he wondered.

“Your whole life, things have occurred around you that you can’t explain. Maybe it was just a fleeting thought you had, an impulse, a moment of rage. But then it happened.”

Michael looked up. Yes, it did.

“Like magic. A warlock is someone who can control that magic,” the man pointed his hand in a teaching manner.

“When that detective was hurting you, what went through your mind?”

“Nothing,” Michael lied.

“No. You were frightened and angry, so you lashed out the only way you could. You made some awful thoughts come through.”

Michael shook his head slightly. He couldn't let the man know he wanted to kill him. He needed to lie again. “I just wanted him to get away.” 

“How did you end up here?” The man asked him.

Michael knew he needed to add white lies in the truth again. “I was defending someone,” tears were in his eyes as he sniffled. He didn’t like lying very much.

“Actually, the only person who’s never betrayed me,” he continued. Lily's eyes flashed in his head and he could hear her laughter.

He left out the part of him killing the butcher because his mother-figure wanted to use goat heads for a satanic ritual.

“I never wanted to hurt anyone,” he added for good measure. Tears were in his eyes as he kept lying.

“Michael, your life is about to begin. Time for us to go.”

Michael sniffled again and wiped his tears.

Ms. Mead would be happy. It was time for the beginning of the apocalypse. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A replacement of the old chapter 11

“Won’t you go back?

Lilith looked back to her partner in crime and shook her head.

The angelic figure with deep blue eyes and golden hair pouted. “He needs you, Lilith.”

Lilith sighed. She looked down from heaven and watched the man she had fallen in love with.

“He’s the son of the fallen angel. I could have never saved him, Mihangel.”

The man gave her a determined stare and laid his hand on her shoulder.

“You are different. You could save him,” he pushed. Lilith shook her head more fiercely.

“Look at my wings, Mihangel. They are tinted black. My soul was never supposed to meet his while on Earth.”

The figure gasped in realization. She was almost falling.

“Do you regret it, Lilith?” Before this, she had been determined to live as a human, at least once. No memories of her time as an angel. 

“You saw me, Mihangel,” her knuckles whitening as she fisted her hands. “Even with my memories back, I am fully aware of what I am around that boy. I-I can’t go back, not if I want to fall,” she finished with a soft whisper. Lilith hugged herself in comfort.

“You were always different Lilith. Perhaps you will fall but you will lead a happier life. Better than this...” The angel knew what he spoke of was forbidden. Going against their ways was going against Law. But when he saw the fragile expression on the angel he considered his best and only friend, he knew he needed to speak his mind.

“Your purpose can only be fulfilled if you follow your happiness.”

Lilith turned her head when she noticed Ms.Mead talking to her Michael.

“I lost you and I couldn’t bare it. I can’t imagine a new world with you by my side,” her heart stung at hearing Michael’s words to Mariam Mead. “You’re the only woman who really understood me,” each word struck a knife through her chest.

“Who ever really loved you,” the old woman said back in conviction. Bitch, please.

She saw how moved Michael was by the old woman’s loyalty and love for him and she wanted to claw that bitch’s mouth off.

It was sickly satisfying watching the artificial robot get torn from the inside, it’s milky colored blood spilling from all over her limbs. The last of her memory, her legacy, fallen.

She watched on as Michael cried for that manipulative old crone and kept watching as his rage grew for retribution.

Lilith looked down at Michael. His devilish smirk seen all the way from the heavens. His smooth stride as he forced his hand in a witch’s chest before pulling out her life organ. Deep inside she knew how corrupt she had become, why else would she watch with wide-eyes and a small tingling of interest as he bit down on the bloody organ. She looked away with a blush, he was too dangerous.

Looking up through her raven lashes, she questioned her friend’s sanity. “Are you telling me to go back to the literal Antichrist? He’s already destroyed the world, Mihangel. He clearly has reprioritized his needs.” She shook her head. The scenes of Michael seducing the poor Outpost members burning through her mind. Something ugly was rearing its head in her gut and she nastily thought it was fortunate that Michael had killed everyone off. He belonged to her and wasn’t allowed to be so intimate with others. Those heated looks of lust on so many of their faces made her want to scoop their eyes out and cut their fingers for thinking they could touch Michael. Neither angel noticed the spreading darkness on her wings.

“Then do you plan on only watching him? His soul has obviously been searching for you, as has yours. Even after all this time...”

The other angel leaned down and whispered into her ear. “Can’t you hear his soul, Lilith? Listen, look closer.”

Lilith did as he said and looked deep into Michael’s soul. What she heard made her gasp and spring tears from her eyes. The anguish in his soul from the abandonment. Oh, how lonely his soul was. _Lily, where are you? Where are you? Why did you leave me all alone? I don’t know what I’m doing anymore._ His soul was searching for her, even after all this time, and it made her feel anguish.

Lilith closed her eyes. Even if she came back, the world was far too gone now. The only people left were corrupt. If she flew down and became his salvation, who knows what would happen to her? She was sure that Satan’s followers wouldn’t hesitate to rip the wings off her back just to say fuck you to God.

Remembering her life on Earth, she wished it was possible to remember her memories. Maybe then she would’ve stayed away from the very thing that she has obsessively watched ever since she died.

Although everything in her soul called her to him, her light stopped her. In the end, Michael would win the war against the witches and Satan would have his way.

Lilith’s eyes bugged out when she saw the head witch killing herself and transfer her powers to her successor. It all happened so fast. The girl descended through time and drove her car through Michael.

Lilith’s hands shakily clasped her mouth. It was terrifying watching the man she loved to be hurt. Tears fell from her glistening blue as she witnessed his grandma abandon him. His dampening cheeks and dying life force making her heartbreak.

She jumped when she felt a hand tighten around her shoulder. “Go to him,” she looked up at Mihangel. “This may be your only chance, Lilith. Give or don't give him the retribution you cried for.”

Lilith's unique eyes pooled with tears and Mihangel was reminded of why she was one of God's favorites. "Thank you, Mihangel," she whispered. 

"I'll never forget you, my dear friend," she grabbed his hands and cupped it to her cheek. 

With one last goodbye, Lilith turned back to Michael. His icy blue eyes looking up at the sky like he knew she was watching over him.

And Lilith descended.

"I hope you don't fall, Lilith." The holy figure looked down at his friend in doubt. He had a bad feeling that letting her leave was a mistake.

Michael felt scared. His grandma had cursed him and left while he was in need. He could feel the life slowly leaving his body.

He didn’t want to be this way. He didn’t want to be the monster that his grandma thought he was. He wanted to be better. He swore he would keep his darker side at bay if she gave him a chance. But his grandma practically spat in his face as he laid there to die. Would it be dark when he fell asleep forever?

Lilith descended and cradled the body on the street. The woman she viewed as a second mother during her time on Earth had abandoned this lonely soul. With pity, Lilith swung her wings to cover their bodies and let the warm light shine through her.

The body in her arms started to shine with her. His dislocated bones breaking back into place and his skin started to thread back together.

Michael felt his consciousness slowly come back as the feeling in his body came back. He blinked softly, his vision blurry from the light. He couldn’t see clearly but he swore there was an angel in front of him.

He tried to speak but the angel placed a finger on his lips and hushed him. “It’s okay. I got you, Michael.”

The voice sounded so much like his Lily’s.

He felt his cheeks dampen. Fingers were wiping his cheeks.

He was so scared.

“It’s okay, I got you. Sleep, Michael. Everything will be okay,” the angel spoke. Michael didn’t want to sleep. He didn’t want to go away forever. But the calming shush and comforting words lulled him into exhaustion. His eyes fluttered while fear wrenched his soul. 


End file.
